


Action!

by cledritch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Drabble, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, Reunions, So is Yukhei, Unresolved Tension, Winwin is a lil shit, they're made for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: 'Headlines: Former power couple Winwin and Lucas makes new movie together after their divorce. More details inside.'





	Action!

The flashing lights didn’t feel as homely as they did three years ago. 

There’s distinct static in his ears, a rush of emotions in his chest he tampers it down so it doesn’t show on his face, calmer than he felt when he did his first audition. This isn’t the awkward firsts: first movie where he played a virginal brat, first kiss (for same-sex movies or otherwise) where he did his best to not think of the tongue in his mouth as an eel and not the first appearance where he needed to face someone he didn’t want to be associated with in any way. 

He has mastered the art of not giving a fuck after his career boomed and he was set on rules of how he carried himself.

A smile paints his features, practiced and refined for situations where he didn’t need for the press to know what he felt. He’s a pro at this by now, after settled divorce papers and a bitter goodbye that held more weight in words than actions. 

Dong Sicheng doesn’t back down. He doesn’t show weakness even when his hands are clammy as he reached out to shake the hand before him, lips curling against his teeth to mask how much he’s gritting them in deceit. Smile while the world is watching, he reminds himself. Don’t give anyone the satisfaction of seeing your walls waver at the face of someone that’s insignificant.

Wong Yukhei is surprised, expressive eyes taking him in with the same unguarded fondness he did when they last met in the airport to say their goodbyes. He’s dressed for the masses, hair slicked and chain earrings dangling hooks shining in the camera flashes. He takes Sicheng’s hand in a tentative manner, careful with how he pressed his thumb on the inside of his wrist, at his pulse. Yukhei was always a charmer but here, he looked torn to use those charms on someone he used to call his. There isn’t really a way to express the lump in his throat at Sicheng’s impassive expression. He’s read the same face when the elder didn’t want to speak with anyone, content with a hand around Yukhei’s arm and talking shit in Mandarin. Yukhei is always boisterous in his affection and never holding back but while Sicheng might have tolerated it once (he’s not sure if it was tolerance, Sicheng is too devious to let it linger on that). But that was then. This is now. 

A force of habit, a kiss on his knuckles in an urge that he couldn’t stop in time and Sicheng’s smile is tighter now as his pulse picks up. It doesn’t go unnoticed.

Yukhei grins at him, that boyish expression of acceptance as he says “A pleasure seeing you again.” 

He is still charming but there is a casual tone he adapts in his words, afraid perhaps there would be more trouble after this little interaction. Sicheng doesn’t blame him because their separation was a field day for the gossip columns, fueling the buzz of how the star studded couple of the century broke up without any indication of why. Conspiracy theories piling about how the government was tired of them and that it was those staged couplings used for hiding the ploys of the government, all the while the PR managers just turned a blind eye whenever someone calls them out online about these issues. Ignorance is bliss, they preached. A good philosophy, to be honest.

Sicheng returned his smile with a grimace, fluttering his lashes in a way that made Yukhei wary “You look well, Wong. I’m surprised you are here.” No nicknames, not even his first name. The flirtiness that came whenever Sicheng even used his stage name is gone. There is no relations left between them now. This sent a dull ache down Yukhei’s chest but he cannot let Sicheng’s callousness get the best of him. It already did once: long nights of trying to see past the lack of intimacy, the winding arguments where Sicheng would always give up because he didn’t understand anymore and god, the cold shoulder was better than the facade he’d use on the red carpet.

A beautiful butterfly who refused to let his wings be clipped. 

Sicheng held the world at his hands and wouldn’t be satisfied unless he’d see someone grovel at his feet. Yukhei saw him in his marvel and in his downfalls.

Maybe that’s why he still hopes. He still wondered if Sicheng realized the divorce papers were faked, that despite knowing how Sicheng flirted with his co-stars and staff, there was still a tie between them. Because Yukhei realized too late that Sicheng never returned his ring back while his own rested in a chain around his neck, worn everywhere out of sight unless someone paid close attention.

Sicheng did. And his eyes glimmered with a flair of interest. It isn’t like he doesn’t play by the rules of the game, he merely disregards them to suit his own needs and Yukhei was always the one who kept in par with him, always kept him at his toes. Sicheng can twist everything to suit his means to end but Yukhei knows how to calculate his actions to ensure he will be able to gain favorable outcomes.

They were actors. Lying was what they thrived in and Sicheng’s has his fill of liars who all befell in his trap before they could catch him. Yukhei could always win easily but he loved seeing Sicheng win more, the manic glee so enchanting he would do everything to make it more fun. A game is as fun as the challenges presented. It never was about the end game but more of how the game transpired. Sicheng is the type to get bored easily and he doesn’t participate in anything that can’t hold his attention. His time is worth millions, a luxury few can afford.

The stakes were high now. And yet Yukhei smiles as he still held Sicheng’s hand as he says, softly “I look forward to working with you in this movie.”

More flashes, the loud murmuring of the crowd engulfs them with their questions and Sicheng smirks.

Interesting as usual.


End file.
